headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Idea/Headsoccer Canada
This is a game idea by the update master, and Zaikul lol, the characters in this game are the provinces of Canada. The order of characters is the order of when the provinces and territories of Canada joined Version 1.0 4 Characters Ontario 0.5 stars (Lester) The first character in the game is ontario, which was one of the first provinces to join Canada in confederation during 1867. Appearance Ontario has a clean shaven face, black hair with spikes pointing forward on the front of his head and backwards on the back of his head. He also has a regular size nose. Power Shot (CN Tower Shot) Ontario's power shot is the CN tower shot. He will stand on the CN tower, throw the ball off of it, jump off and kick it Trivia The CN tower is in Canada's biggest city Toronto Toronto is in Ontario. He is named after Lester B. Pearson, the Canadian Prime Minister when Canada got its flag. Quebec 1 star (Pierre) The second character of the game, another province to join Canada in 1867. Appearance Quebec has a bald appearance, with a pale face, and a mustache. He looks like a chill person :| Power Shot (The Bagel Shot) Quebec jumps grows to about the goal sizes and has arms and legs. He yells "coup de bagle!" (Bagel shot) and throw two bagels at the opponents goal. They both contain a ball. If the opponent gets hit by the last ball, he turns into a bagel, and cant move, and that anything can go through. He stops being a bagel in 5 seconds. Trivia The city of Montreal in Quebec is famous for its donuts. Special thanks to Zaiku Lol, a fellow Canadian on this wiki for helping to create this character. He is named after Pierre Trudeau the father of the current Prime Minister, Justin Trudeau. Nova Scotia 1.5 stars (Alexander) Nova Scotia is the third province to join Canada in 1867. Appearance Nova Scotia has a sailors hat on his head and a very small grey beard, like Captain Obvious. Power Shot (Lighthouse Shot) Nova Scotia's power shot is Lighthouse Shot, a lighthouse will appear in the middle of the Stadium and blast of stream of light diagonally into the net. During this time, a boat will come to the middle of the field and try to knock the opponent out of the stadium. Trivia Nova Scotia (like other island provinces) is famous for its lighthouses. He is named after Alexander Graham Bell, the inventor of the telephone. (Yes he is Canadian and he is from Nova Scotia) New Brunswick (Arthur) 2.0 Stars Appearance Arthur has a :D looking thing on his face. He looks like an 8 year old happy kid with Red hair. Power Shot ( Pirate Shot) Arthur becomes into a pirate that has one eye patch. A pirate ship two times the size of the goal nets, appears. He jumps on it and, holds a gun in his hand. He shoots 3 bullets at the same time containing 1 ball each. They all aim for the goal. If you get hit by any,you will appear on the ship Arthur is on and will be tied up. Arthur would be back on the field given him a chance to score. You will be back on the field in 5 seconds. Trivia New Brunswick was one of the first provinces Europeans landed on. Update 1.1 6 Characters (2 new Characters) Manitoba TBA Northwest Territories (Zak) 2.5 stars Northwest territories is the first territory of the game, it was given to Canada by the English, under its previous name, Rupert's Land Appearance Northwest Territories has brown skin, black hair, is smiling, and wears a parka. Power Shot (Shrinking Shot) Northwest territories power shot is called Shrinking Shot. A huge landmass will appear on the field and shrink down. This land mass, is actually the ball. When the ball has Shrank down to the size of the Northwest Territories today, Zak will kick it. This power Shot is a lot like Italy's power shot i the original head soccer. Trivia Northwest territories was once very big, but in 1901, 2 provinces had left the territory, and in 1999, another territory was created. He is named after a famous hockey player from Northwest territories. Category:Game Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Inbuilding Pages Category:The update master Category:Collabs Category:Zakiul lol